starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
A Sinister Turn
|fgcolor= |prev=Whispers of Doom |conc= |next=Echoes of the Future |image=ASinisterTurn SC2-WoL Story1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Interbellum |campaign=''Wings of Liberty'' |date=2504 |place=Zhakul |result=*Preservers clarify the *Maar killed |side1= Zeratul's Warband |side2= Amon's Forces * Zhakul Guardians |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Dark Prelate Zeratul |commanders2= Maar |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |client=Zeratul |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Power up the base (6) *Free the preservers (3) |optgoal=Power-up abandoned structures (3) |heroes= |reward= |newchar=Maar |newunit= |newtech= }} A Sinister Turn is a Wings of Liberty mission. It is told as a flashback of Zeratul's actions, viewed by Jim Raynor through the ihan crystal. History Background After much searching, Zeratul discovered the fragments of a foretelling the end of the xel'naga cycle on Ulaan. The meaning was unclear to him, but he believed the preservers of Zhakul would be able to interpret the prophecy. Aboard Void Seeker, the prelate journeyed to that forbidden archive world to find them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Darker forces were already at work on Zhakul. A hybrid destroyer, Maar, had imprisoned the three preservers Zeratul sought and was leeching their energies. It had also subverted some protoss facilities and left others abandoned. When Zeratul arrived he found the planet "strangely silent."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Freeing the Preservers The prelate reactivated an unpowered base and began to investigate. He only sensed the spirits of the three preservers were imprisoned, but not the hybrid Maar's presence or activities. After a time, the Zhakul Guardians, appearing to have been corrupted, attacked Zeratul's Warband. When the hybrid appeared, freeing the preservers took on an even more urgent nature. The hybrid demonstrated remarkable regenerative abilities. When defeated in the field it restored itself with the preservers' energies. Zeratul finally overcame it by freeing the preservers. Aftermath :Main article: campaign quotations The preserver triumvirate examined the fragments. The clarification provided prompted Zeratul to depart in search of the Overmind on Aiur. SinisterProphecy1 SC2 Story1.jpg|..."The cycle shall draw to its end"... ..."The Xel'Naga who forged the stars shall transcend their creation"... SinisterProphecy2 SC2 Story1.jpg|..."Yet, the Fallen One shall remain"... ..."Destined to cover the void in shadow"... SinisterProphecy3 SC2 Story1.jpg|..."It begins with the Great Hungerer"... ..."It ends... in utter darkness"... Raynor's Assessment Raynor encountered a hybrid previously at a secret Dominion laboratory at CastanarBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27., and experiencing Zeratul's encounter through an ihan crystal put the threat in perspective. The rebel was concerned that even the protoss had difficulty combating the hybrid.Conversation with Matt Horner after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "A Sinister Turn".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Although Raynor experienced Maar's power second hand, he deduced it was a protoss/zerg hybrid and recognized the threat it posed.Conversation with Matt Horner after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "A Sinister Turn".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Walkthrough The starting base has two ramp entrances. A few photon cannons are enough to fend off enemy protoss; the real danger is from the hybrid Maar who attacks regularly from either direction. Advance warning is given of Maar's impending attacks, and its location is tracked on the mini-map. Maar perpetually respawns in the south-east corner shortly after it is killed; it gains up to an additional 200 shields and HP with every respawn. It has the ability to temporarily stun units in an area, blink, and can levitate a unit to disable and damage it. Erect more gateways and quickly secure the robotics facility to the west to unlock immortals. The dark shrine and templar archives to the east are protected by the eastern enemy base. The eastern enemy base may be cleared for an expansion with a relatively small force of s and stalkers. The western enemy base is harder with its archons and . High templar with Feedback are useful against Maar; are not as useful against the hybrid since Maar is a detector. However, dark templar deal high damage and can deal with the normal protoss attack waves as they will normally lack detection. Build a large army to assault the south-east base. Attack shortly after killing Maar, and aim to conclude the attack before it can respawn. Have the stalkers support the zealots by Blinking forward and targeting enemy air units. Ensure to build up a substantial force before moving out to avoid being weathered down by constant waves, and if necessary take the base to the east (where the templar archives is) to claim more resources. On Hard and Brutal difficulties void rays appear more often as well as the occasional carrier. Bring additional stalkers to compensate. Videos File:Starcraft 2 A Sinister Turn - Brutal Guide - All Achievements! Achievements Notes *While it'd be expected that the corrupted protoss used the Hybrid Honors decal, they actually utilize the Templar Caste insignia, visible on their photon cannons, gateways, and robotics facilities. The abandoned structures that Zeratul's force powered up during this mission also carried this decal, which was particularly visible in the abandoned robotics facility. This could mean that the Zhakul Guardians belonged to the Templar Caste before Maar's arrival. *In the "Dark Templar Saga," it was stated that Zamara was the last preserver the Daelaam potentially had access to in 2503, as the rest had slowly been killed off. This is contradicted by the existence of the three preservers in this mission. References Category:Wings of Liberty missions